In communication devices signals may be received from other communication devices. The components or circuit portions of the communication device which are used for receiving such signals may be referred to as receive path. For example, in some kinds of wireless communication devices, the receive path receives radio frequency (RF) signals and performs one or more operations like conversion to a baseband frequency, demodulation, equalizing and the like.
To test such receive paths, conventionally dedicated testing equipment is used, for example during post-production tests. This dedicated test equipment then generates test signals to be processed by the receive path. The use of such dedicated test equipment causes extra costs and is limited in its flexibility of use, for example it is difficult to regularly test a receive path during use with such dedicated testing equipment.